Los Protectores De Zootopia
by XxLoneWolfYTxX
Summary: Existen muchos animales que se dedican a proteger su ciudad de cualquier peligro que amenaze con la seguridad de sus habitantes ¿Pero que tan horribles pueden ser las cosas que pasen en esta ciudad? De lo mas simple a lo mas loco puede llegar a suceder en una ciudad asi, Accion y un poco de humor te puedes encontrar aqui
1. Una gran persecucion

**Hola a todos queridos lectores! (ja, por favor lo digo como si alguien mas que a 3 ciertas personas les interesara lo que escribo) esto va a ser una secuela a lo que hice ya hace casi 2 meses que fue mi primer fanfic y de hecho la primer historia sacada de mi imaginación en si que escribí que incluso use para una tarea.**

 **Bien aquí los personajes que había presentado antes se mantendrán e intentare algo que quizás me guste al inicio y al final me parezca algo PERTURBADOR… si, humor de youtuber déjenme, bueno como decía, intentare que la historia se haga mas oscura cada vez y ya tengo muchas cosas en mi mente que puedo usar para poner por aquí espero que les guste y si no… pues lo siento mucho pero no soy un gran poeta, detallista y en si buen escritor como podrían ser…**

 **-Franklin Graham/The Chronicler Fox- De Argentina**

 **-ThePhantomPain02- De Argentina**

 **-Alex Fox De Wilde- De España**

 **Si a ustedes les gusta leer fanfics de zootopia en español pues puedo decir que ellos son mucho mejores que yo en el ámbito de la literatura**

 **Por cierto esto ya se alargo mucho mejor vayamos al fanfic que es de hecho a lo que vinieron**

* * *

6 meses después de la llegada de Angel a la ZPD…

¿Que paso durante todo ese tiempo? Simple, se le entreno en una academia aun mas estricta y mejor que la de la ZPD a los cadetes que solo podían llegar a la ZSD con una invitación especial, en este caso el alcalde vio potencial en Angel, y le fue bastante bien de hecho, solo en el examen psicológico si hubo un pequeño problema… pero por lo demás bien

El fue asignado al equipo de su amigo el Capitán Colmillo debido a que aun faltaba 1 integrante mas para el mínimo requerido para hacer operaciones grandes o mas importantes

Si antes se dedicaban a ayudar a la ZPD pues ahora mas y quizás uno que otro trabajo para ellos mismos como equipo…

Para estos chicos no hay mucho que mencionar debido a que solo se solicitaba su ayuda si algo grande estaba pasando y la ZPD necesitaba ayuda de agentes capacitados de usar armas letales, si así es, ellos eran la fuerza bruta que protegía a los que protegían a los indefensos

Eso era tarea sencilla cuando solo iban a hacer un gran numero de arrestos en un almacén o cosas así, pero lo que se vio unos 3 días después de que todo el equipo de Colmillo estuviera listo para cualquier cosa de verdad podría ser la persecución mas grande

En años

* * *

Ahí estaban nuestro par de oficiales preferido Nick y Judy persiguiendo a un tigre acusado de robo, asesinato, estafa, y de varios crímenes mas que seria aburrido enlistar que de verdad le iban a dar un tiempo en la cárcel bastante largo a alta velocidad en una autopista un poco vacía para su suerte

Judy estaba completamente concentrada en el camino, no lo dejaría escapar por nada del mundo

Nick… oh el pobre Nick estaba casi abrazando el asiento de la adrenalina de ir a tan alta velocidad

-Nick, ¿puedes pedir refuerzos? yo necesito concentrarme en esto por favor

Entonces Nick quitándose un poco el miedo tomo la radio

-Aquí Oficial Wilde estamos en una persecución a alta velocidad persiguiendo a un criminal muy peligroso necesitamos refuerzos ahora!

Si quizás no especifico muy bien donde estaban era fácil localizarlos por el GPS que tenia su vehículo… y el helicóptero de las noticias que los estaba grabando

* * *

-¿Nosotros? ¿Jefe exactamente como podemos ayudar? Nosotros solo podemos ir por los cielos con el helicóptero-Pregunto el sargento Frost

-Tienen al nuevo recluta aquí que por lo que sabemos es perfecto en usar motocicletas, el resto ira por aire para abrir fuego si se aprueba la fuerza letal ¿entendido?

El equipo asintió con la cabeza, si muy bien no era lo que acostumbraban hacer ordenes eran ordenes

-Muy bien ya oyeron, Angel te toca ir solo, el resto conmigo al helicóptero-Ordeno el Capitán

-De hecho… tengo una idea para llegar ahí rápido-La sonrisa que tenia Angel le decía al equipo que alguien estaba por hacer algo muy MUY loco

Y de hecho si pensamos bien, uno de los integrantes del equipo era un rinoceronte lo que significaba que en el helicóptero había una gran cantidad de espacio, incluso podría entrar una moto…

* * *

La persecución estaba durando mucho, lo que dio a entender a todos los involucrados que este tipo pelearía hasta el final y habría que usar mas que unos simples coches de policía para detenerlo

Probaron con barreras, pinchos para destruir sus ruedas, estrellarse contra el, nada resultaba este tipo estaba en un bunker móvil y era bueno conduciendo

Por la radio se podía escuchar a Bogo-Atención oficiales se nos ha autorizado usar fuerza letal, disparen al sospechoso!

Desde que sucedió lo de hace 6 meses se decidió que cada vehículo de la ZPD llevaría un arma reglamentaria que solo se podría usar con especial autorización y esta, era una de esas situaciones

Los helicópteros de la ZPD y la ZSD empezaron a abrir fuego al igual que los vehículos terrestres, hasta que entraron a un túnel y los helicópteros dejaron de ser de utilidad, en este punto Angel sabia que era hora de actuar

-Llévanos hasta el fin del túnel, rápido!

-¿Que planeas hacer ahora?-Pregunto Frost quien era el piloto

-Tu solo hazlo confía en mi

Después de llegar al final del túnel había una barrera policial puesta ahí de manera estrategica

-Bájanos un poco

-No me digas que piensas saltar!

-¿Para que crees que me traje esta cosa con nosotros hermano?

-Eres un loco

-Muchas gracias-Respondió con una sonrisa

* * *

Nick y Judy estaban justo detrás de el estaban por hacer un intento de hacerlo estrellarse contra un muro del túnel pero ese túnel se estaba acabando y no les daría tiempo antes de llegar al bloqueo que ya parecía que tenían justo enfrente, así que frenaron como todos los que tenían detrás para evitar chocar

Eso no lo detuvo

Los paso como si nada, solo se noto un pequeño bajón en su velocidad y claro, su parachoques frontal bastante dañado pero el coche seguía

Judy volvió a acelerar estando a tan solo unos metros de el en segundos, entonces, de la nada justo delante de ellos vieron una moto caer de un helicóptero a un animal que reconocieron en un instante, mas que nada porque los miro durante un segundo guiñándoles un ojo

-¿Me extrañaron?-Pregunto Angel por la radio

-Eres un loco!

Vaya, enojo, sorpresa, alegría y muchas mas emociones en tan solo 3 palabras… Excelente

-Equipo disparen a las ventanas-Ordeno Angel a su equipo

Ellos hicieron caso y dispararon revelando a Angel justo lo que se esperaba, vidrios antibalas… a este tipo le va a ir mal

Todos en la ZSD se especializaban en algo, pilotos, mecánicos, tiradores, muchas cosas y todos siempre llevaban herramientas acordes a lo que sabían hacer, claro que Angel tuvo que dejar sus cosas en el helicóptero por ciertas razones

Y una idea se le acababa de ocurrir con lo único que tenia con el, sus 2 pistolas y sus 2 tonfas que tenia justo en su espalda, era hora del show

Se puso en una posición de salto encima de su motocicleta, lo que indico a todos ahí presentes que estaba a punto de pasar para que dejaran de disparar

Lo iba a hacer otra vez

Después de igualar su velocidad a la del otro vehículo salto para caer encima del coche, estaba a punto de caerse, pero todo estaba bien hasta ahora, entonces comenzó a golpear el parabrisas con sus 2 tonfas intentando romperlo con todas sus fuerzas y si eso no resultaba podía pasar otra cosa…

El vidrio lateral del lado del conductor se bajo para de ahí salir oh vaya! Justo lo planeado, una patita de tigre con un arma! Era simplemente hacer la misma locura de antes, desarmar al sujeto y tomar el vehículo, ¿fácil no?

Pues no esta vez

Después de lograr desarmar al tigre este giro de manera muy agresiva para derribar al lobo blanco que estaba justo encima de el, Angel se sujeto del brazo del tigre y de la ventanilla para que no fuera una opción cerrarla entonces calculando un poco los giros bruscos que daba, salto y tirando del brazo del tigre logro por fin entrar al vehículo dándole también una patada al tigre que lo envió hasta el asiento de pasajeros

Ya dentro el tigre saco un cuchillo que logro clavar en la pierna de Angel haciendo que este los hiciera volcar, haciéndolos rodar por la autopista un par de veces

-Vamos zanahorias hora de poner fin a esto-Dijo Nick saliendo de su vehículo

Ellos sabían que Angel estaría bien, de cualquier modo había hecho locuras peores y salido ileso, aunque este no era el caso

Al llegar ahí vieron como por la ventanilla del conductor salía su amigo con su pistola y preparado para disparar si algo sucedía

-¡Sal de ahí hermano!, se termino

El tigre salió de ahí patas arriba para ser esposado por Judy quien le leyó sus derechos y lo llevo a uno de los camiones del DSZ que era para criminales de máxima seguridad

-No dejas de sorprendernos te dejare en manos del equipo medico, veo que los necesitas nos vemos luego cadete-Dijo Colmillo por la radio

Todo lo demás fueron simples procesos médicos para Angel quien al parecer no necesitaría ir a un hospital pero si descansar al menos 3 semanas " _y eso que acabo de llegar, debería cuidarme un poco mas"_ pensó

* * *

 **Bueno no fue la introducción mas "ligera" podríamos decir, pero mas o menos todo lo que incluya al DSZ tendrá acción y tiros de por medio ¿A quien no le gusta eso?**

 **Bueno CREO que voy mejorando en esto de escribir pero aun así soy algo malo no vamos a engañarnos, Les agradezco sus reviews, comentarios y demás cosas**

 **Saludos y ánimos amigos míos!**


	2. De fiesta en fiesta

**Les juro que después de leer el capitulo 19 del fanfic** **ZBI - Zootopia Bureau of Investigation** **no volveré a ser el mismo… Dios mío!, de verdad, si son sensibles les recomiendo plenamente que NO lean ese fanfic, esta calificado M por sus razones y créanme de verdad se lo gano.**

 **Bueno aquí tienen el siguiente capitulo, pero antes de nada quiero presentarles esta nueva cosita que añadiré al inicio de cada capitulo que será el estado de todos los personajes importantes así que si, sean felices en la vida y disfruten su lectura.**

* * *

Nick Wilde: En perfectas condiciones

Judy Hopps: Perfectamente bien

Capitán Colmillo y equipo: Sin ningún rasguño

Angel Lobardo: Herido por cuchillo en pierna derecha, recuperándose

* * *

Recientemente todo era paz y tranquilidad, no sucedía nada mas que pequeñas infracciones por exceso de velocidad y cosas por el estilo, lo cual era ciertamente aburrido

Desde el caso de los aulladores, no sucedió mucho que llamara la atención de toda la ciudad exceptuando 2 casos recientes en el que Angel se había visto involucrado, que lo llevaron a lo que es ahora: un recluta del ZSD que quizás por lo que hizo, seria ascendido muy pronto a sargento, que era el rango promedio en ese departamento

Claro, habían mas departamentos que ayudaban en su labor de proteger a zootopia, un ejemplo de ellos el seria el ZBI

Pero esos eran casos mas delicados en lo que algo realmente grande debía suceder para serles notificados, bueno quizás podría solo decir algo de ellos pero nada mas: están investigando algo relacionado con nuevas drogas, y ya, lo voy a dejar ahí por si quieren pensar algo de eso

Algo que Angel noto que fue mucho de su agrado es que viejos compañeros y aun actuales amigos le dieron una visita incluyendo por supuesto a Nick y Judy, para lo que empezó siendo solo algo de felicitaciones por llegar mas lejos que algunos en el departamento en solo 2 días, y todo gracias al alcalde que se fijo en el, a una fiesta que termino a horas de la madrugada

Lo cual no era casi un problema, ya que todo ocurrió en un sábado y la mayoría de los asistentes no trabajaban en fines de semana para su suerte

Algunos como Judy no bebieron alcohol, otros pocos bebieron pero en pocas cantidades como Angel y al final quedan los que bebieron la mayoría de lo que con el dinero que ofreció Angel y el resto de los que asistieron compraron como Nick

La mayoría de los que aun podían caminar sin caerse dando 2 pasos pidieron un taxi para regresar a sus casas, aunque otros simplemente durmieron en el suelo de la casa de Angel lo cual la verdad, no lo molesto en lo absoluto

Esto se vería como una actitud poco profesional por su parte al ser oficiales de policía, pero la verdad es que nadie pensaba en eso y solo pensaban en divertirse por una aburrida semana de trabajo, todo era un secreto entre ellos

-Nick ¿estas ahí?- Pregunto Judy con un susurro al oído del zorro

-No hables tan fuerte zanahorias- Respondió aun en el suelo con una almohada que varios de los oficiales que quedaron conscientes pusieron bajo sus compañeros, incluyéndolo

-Torpe zorro- Dijo después de levantarse y dirigirse hacia Angel, que ya se había despertado por si alguien se llegara a despertar temprano como Judy

Después de acercarse sigilosamente hacia su habitación, donde estaba ya que debido a su herida no podía llegar muy lejos sin pisar accidentalmente a alguien, así que decidió quedarse ahí y esperar

Judy abriendo la puerta se acerco a Angel y se sentó a su lado en su cama

-Muchas gracias por dejarnos quedarnos, Eres un gran amigo

-¿Y un gran psicópata?-Respondio con una sonrisa que recordaba mucho a Nick

Judy rio ante la pregunta

-Un poco loco solo eso

-No pasa nada, sentí que tenias que cuidar a tu zorrito-Echo un vistazo hacia fuera de su habitación-y a ellos

-¿Mi zorrito?

-Lo siento es que se ven tan… tiernos juntos, de verdad, podría llamarlos equipo tierno e incluso Bogo aceptaría eso

Judy no podía negar algo obvio, incluso ella lo aceptaba

-¿En serio acabas de decir eso? Equipo tierno-Judy por mas que no lo quisiera aceptar le gusto eso

-¿Necesitas que te lo vuelva a decir ahora frente a Nick para confirmártelo?

En eso Delgato estaba levantándose del suelo, lo que hizo que ambos giraran a verlo

-¿Todo bien por allá? Te veo un poco mal-Hablo Angel

Al parecer recuerdos llegaron a la mente del león, haciendo que entrara en razón

-Oh lo siento mucho amigo no era mi intención quedarme aquí dormido-A esto Angel rio un poco

-Mira a tu alrededor hermano

Delgato hizo exactamente eso descubriendo a al menos 8 de sus compañeros que quedaron en lugares al azar de la sala justo como el

-Si quieres irte puedes hacerlo no necesitas darme las gracias

El león un poco sorprendido hizo una seña con su pata diciendo gracias y se fue, parecía que tenia cosas que hacer

-¿Sabes Judy?, creo que llego la hora de despertarlos a todos-Esa risita malévola que salió de el después de decir eso hizo saber a Judy que algo tenia planeado, era muy fácil saberlo

Con cuidado Angel se agacho y saco de debajo de su cama un megáfono que por alguna razón, había guardado ahí y al parecer al fin había encontrado un uso para el

-¿No vas a hacer nada para detenerme?

-¿y porque debería?

-Oh no sabes cuanto me agradas, por cierto quizás deberías cubrirte esas orejitas

Judy hizo exactamente eso, entonces Angel listo para lo que quería hacer encendió el megáfono y miro hacia el techo dejando salir un aullido con todas sus fuerzas

Vecinos 3 casas a lo lejos podrían jurar que escucharon eso a la perfección

Todos despertaron con sus patas en sus cabezas

Colmillares lo miro para dirigirle unas palabras

-Eres un ca…-Pero fue interrumpido por Angel

-Muy bien muchas gracias puedes ahorrarte tus palabras

Poco a poco todos se levantaron y se fueron de ahí dejando al lobo solo de nuevo, que pasaba el tiempo mirando la televisión, jugando en su teléfono o incluso una que otra vez interfería en llamadas de los grandes criminales para estar al tanto de lo que podría suceder ahí fuera

No se si lo recuerdan pero este lobo tiene ciertas habilidades para hackear, especialmente en los teléfonos celulares mas recientes

Nada interesante sucedió en las 3 semanas siguientes así que… ¿que tal si nos saltamos hasta el fin de la tercer semana que fue cuando Angel podía volver a caminar normalmente?

 **3 semanas después**

Angel estaba por ir al departamento del ZSD, donde normalmente recibiría cualquier tipo de trabajo con el junto a su equipo, pero ese mismo día se le envió un e-mail avisándole que su equipo estaba en una operación mientras el estuvo fuera de servicio, lo que significaba mas vacaciones

Pero el no quería estar sin hacer nada todo el día así que se dedico a investigar en cualquier cosa interesante que los mensajes y llamadas de los mas grandes criminales como Mr. Big pudieran ofrecer

Y encontró algo

Al final se entero de que el cumpleaños de la hija de Mr. Big seria mañana y se le celebraría en un lugar bastante caro por supuesto, lo que significaba que era hora de ir de compras

 **El día de mañana**

Después de hacer unos ajustes personales en la lista de invitados, Angel llego a la fiesta con un traje blanco que combinaba muy bien con su pelaje y un sombrero que ajusto para que le cubriera una parte de la cara

Cualquiera pensaría que era un mafioso entrando a la fiesta, de hecho se llegaría a calificar como trabajo de encubierto

Había 2 personas que debería evitar por muchísimas razones entre estas personas estaban Judy y Mr. Big

La primera, porque podría hacer que lo descubrieran, sabrían que se había colado en la fiesta y eso llevaría problemas MUCHOS problemas

Y el segundo porque no dudaba en que Rogers le hubiera hecho saber de su existencia y los peligros que era encontrarte a este animal en tu contra

Lo único que hacia era acercarse a los que parecieran importantes y buscar una manera de disimular que estaba haciendo algo, como sirviéndose un poco de comida mientras escuchaba sus conversaciones

La mayoría de las veces no salía nada interesante, pero en unas cuantas se hablaba de nuevos "enemigos" de Mr. Big cosa que Angel tendría que poner atencion para proteger inocentes que pudieran involucrarse o evitar una guerra entre bandos, que seria lo peor ya que se haría un caos en toda zootopia

Una de las conversaciones que escucho fue la que mas lo hizo estar atento, ya que probablemente algo grande estaba sucediendo y también algo grande era el anfitrión de la fiesta ¿entendieron el chiste?... ok déjenme no me pude resistir

-¿Lo tienes?

-Todo listo, estamos listos para actuar

Y los 2 osos se separaron, lo cual era bastante sospechoso así que decidió seguir a uno de ellos, hasta que vio que se movía de lugares mas de lo normal lo que hizo pensar a Angel que quizás se estaba notando demasiado

Desde ese momento decidió mejor quedarse cerca de Mr. Big lo que significaba estar cerca de su hija y de Judy pero si quería protegerlos, no le quedaba de otra

Eventualmente nada parecía suceder por ahí, pensó que se estaba poniendo paranoico y decidió mejor buscarlos otra vez así que decidió darse la vuelta y miro a la pared, había algo negro extraño trepando

Se movía muy raro y no había manera de que fuera un insecto y sus sospechas eran correctas el objeto que estaba ahí cambio de forma y parecía tener algo parecido a un arma en el y estaba a punto de disparar

Esta fiesta seria el peor cumpleaños de la pequeña Fru Fru…

* * *

 **Si, literalmente lo acabo de dejar ahí, termine de escribir esto a las 4:00 a.m. no pregunten porque (si quieren saber solo pregunten :v) pero como sea espero que les hubiera gustado esto, sinceramente creo que progreso como escritor (no la verdad no) y la verdad ¿creían que los dejaría sin la dosis de acción que tanto me gusta? Jajá por favor**

 **Oh otra cosa, ¿Les gustaría mas que pusiera el estado de los personajes al final o al principio de los capítulos? La verdad no se y ustede personas que leen esto van a votar por ello... por favor**


	3. Guerra de mafias

**Hola de nuevo! Siento que tarde un poco en actualizar pero como sea aquí estoy de nuevo, escribiendo en la parte donde pongo lo que a nadie le interesa saber y esta escrito mostrando el 100% de mi bonita personalidad que me hace ser odiado por muchísimos y amado por unos cuantos**

 **Realmente nada nuevo que decir mas que justo en mis vacaciones, mi cuerpo decide enfermarse, que alegría la verdad**

 **Bien como a nadie mas que a The Chronicler Fox le importo la pregunta que deje al final, usare su pequeña inclinación hacia dejar el estado de los personajes al inicio, como un voto… y el único que hubo tristemente…**

* * *

Angel Lobardo: Recuperado y en perfectas condiciones de momento…

Judy Hopps: Alegre como siempre, de momento…

Nick Wilde: Se le ve bastante bien en mi opinión

Capitán Colmillo y equipo: Están de regreso de donde sea que estuvieran en perfectas condiciones

* * *

Muy bien, analicemos esto: un arma estaba a punto de disparar a Mr. Big y nadie lo había notado, 2 osos eran al parecer los responsables y de momento no tenemos a nadie mas que pueda estar con ellos aunque si lo pensamos bien, esto podría ser un ataque de la mafia aunque normalmente no son así

Fuera lo que fuera si queríamos evitar el caos en este salón de fiestas lo mejor seria ir por una alternativa que no alarmara a nadie y aunque no lo pareciera, a Angel no le gustaba meterse en problemas

Era una cuestión de pensar que hacer, cuales eran las maneras de hacer algo y como, las rutas de escape, los peligros, que podía ser usado como un arma en defensa personal

Pero todas las opciones que tomaba parecían tener un final desastroso y ese no era el punto, por cierto cabe remarcar que Angel obviamente esta desarmado, supuse que no habría que aclararlo pero por si acaso

Tantas opciones y el mismo resultado… ¿Qué se puede hacer? Solo había pocos segundos para pensarlo y después de un pequeño segundo, en el que vio todas las opciones posibles un pensamiento le llego a su cabeza: _por supuesto_

¿Qué significaba esto? Primero, se estaba camuflando entre la multitud haciendo como que estaba en su teléfono celular, segundo, entro ahí gracias a hacer ajustes en la lista de invitados de la computadora de la recepción que había en el salón

Con ese poder en sus patas podría apagar la maquina desde donde estaba, y sin mucho esfuerzo y… de hecho ese poder ya estaba en sus patas, en forma de un pequeño teléfono celular

Así que con un poco de movimientos simples logro desactivar la… eh… cosa esa que estaba en la pared haciéndola caer, y casi nadie la noto así que de momento todos estarán calmados

Mirando a sus alrededores para intentar encontrar a los osos, se giro hacia su izquierda y encontró lo que buscaba aunque… no de la manera esperada

¿Saben? Es normal pensar que los mafiosos tendrían armas pero saber como las metieron al salón de fiestas es otra cosa, lo mas lógico es que sus armas no estuvieran hechas de metal lo cual tendría sentido

Al girarse vio a uno de los osos apuntando un arma a Mr. Big lo cual era algo muy malo, ¿Por qué? Simple lo único entre el y un disparo perfecto era ese lobo con traje y pelaje blanco

Quizás la acción que decidió tomar Angel era la mas inteligente pero a la vez una gran tontería y riesgo para su propia vida

Al ver que le estaban apuntando con un arma, aunque no a el del todo, decidió actuar para tratar de alertar a alguno de los guardias de Mr. Big o a cualquier otro animal que estuviera cerca

Levantando sus patas lo mas alto que pudo comenzó a gritar de manera desesperada por su vida

-¡No por favor, no dispares!- con un obvio cambio de voz, porque Judy estaba justo a su lado cuando decidió hacer esto

Eso fue suficiente para que todos los que estaban ahí vieran la situación en la que este lobo se encontraba

Rápidamente uno de los guardias de Mr. Big se arrojo hacia este otro oso para desarmarlo, pero antes de poder hacer el intento de desarmarlo, detrás de el se escucho un disparo y sangre comenzó a salir de este oso que, gracias a los gritos de sus compañeros se confirmo con la identidad de un tal Kevin

Wow, esto se salió de control rápido

Todos los guardias estaban en máxima alerta y protegiendo a Big, armas letales en escena, 2 osos que apuntaban a los guardias de Big, otros 2 osos y 2 lobos entrando por la entrada principal y armados también con la intención de acabar con Big

Los demás animales que estaban ahí, comenzaron a correr en todas direcciones buscando una salida y un laser en el pecho de Angel… espera ¿Qué?

Al parecer uno de los osos tenía la intención de dispararle y podría haber muerto ahí de no ser por una conejita que tenia la urgencia de salvar a este lobo porque ella lo veía como un civil mas

Después de caer al piso junto a Judy, se perdieron en la multitud lo que a ellos los mantendría a salvo, esto podría estar interesante…

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Judy

-Mejor que nunca, amiga

Esa sonrisa de confianza que siempre tenia en el simplemente lo delato por completo, y Judy estaba muy confundida por esta aparición

-Ok, se que estas confundida y demás pero tenemos que salir de aquí, esta no es nuestra pelea, tienes que escucharme, saca a Fru Fru de aquí y a cualquier civil que puedas de aquí, hay una puerta que lleva a una serie de callejones, ve allí, revisa que este libre y vete, te veré ahí

Judy estaba en shock, pero reacciono en unos momentos e hizo justo lo que Angel ordeno

Ahora, en el salón de fiestas solo quedaban mafiosos, todos los civiles se habían ido bastante rápido la verdad, para Judy no fue problema escapar ya que la vieron como una simple civil

Pero con Angel era otro tema, al parecer lo detectaron como enemigo, por alguna razón se le vio como un enemigo mas, de momento estaba escondido debajo de una de las mesas analizando su alrededor sigilosamente

Las maneras de escapar y los peligros que habían, habían 2 rutas hacia la salida que le señalo a Judy y una hacia la entrada principal, esta siendo la mas peligrosa ¿Por qué? Fácil de responder, había un tiroteo sucediendo en el camino hacia ahí

Tomo una decisión rápido al ver que los 2 lobos que entraron con los osos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Judy, probablemente a asegurarse que nadie saliera de ahí sin pasar por ellos

Rápidamente saliendo de su escondite asegurándose de que nadie lo viera, se dirigió a la puerta que llevaba al callejón donde se encontraba Judy para encontrarse a los 2 lobos armados con pistolas, armas un poco pequeñas teniendo en cuenta que estaban haciendo

Si lo de antes lo había reconocido como una gran tontería, lo que hizo en este momento se calificaría como estúpido por muchas razones

Estaba acercándose a ellos con una sonrisa, una caminata y hablándoles de manera completamente exagerada y sobreactuada para tratar de salir como si nada

-Hola amigos! Espero que estén teniendo un gran día! Pero yo necesito irme de aquí! ¿me pueden dejar pasar?

Claro que no funciono

Uno de los lobos lo detuvo con un empujón, que lo alejo unos centímetros de distancia

-¿Adonde crees que vas _Lobardo_?

Oh vaya, sabían quien era… esto se va a poner divertido

-Yo de verdad les recomiendo que me dejen pasar, a no ser que quieran ser golpeados y humillados aquí mismo

Uno de ellos rio al comentario

-¿En serio? Pues nosotros tenemos…

Fue interrumpido por Angel

-¿Hablas de este par de pistolas? A mi me parece que ya no están en su posesión

Incluso el se sorprendió con eso, no podía creer que no se habían dado cuenta de que los desarmo de manera tan simple como acercarse de manera desafiante y acercar su pata a sus bolsillos

-No se preocupen hare esto justamente-Entonces comenzó a desarmar las armas para que no intentaran nada arrojando las piezas al suelo-combate pata a pata

Si era cierto que estaba en desventaja por ser un 2 vs 1 pero simplemente tenia ganas de patear traseros y eso era justo lo que iba a hacer ahora

Instantáneamente después de arrojar la ultima pieza al suelo se lanzo contra uno de los lobos estrellándolo contra la puerta y arrojando a los 2 lobos al suelo del callejón donde por cierto Judy ya llevaba un rato esperando

Era un lobo blanco contra 2 grises, fácil diferenciar a los contrincantes

Angel rápidamente levantándose pateo la puerta haciendo que golpeara al otro que iba en camino de ayudar a su amigo

El que estaba en el suelo del callejón se levanto para intentar golpear a Angel directamente en la nariz solo para resultar que eso termino en un contrataque, esquivando el golpe Angel lo levanto con todas sus fuerzas y lo arrojo al piso

Judy estaba en shock de nuevo, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, se necesitaba una gran fuerza para levantar un lobo y el lo acababa de hacer haciendo que se viera tan fácil… pero la pelea aun no acababa

El otro se lanzo a dar un golpe que fue inesperado por Angel, recibiéndolo y sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones, pero se iba a necesitar mucho mas para vencerlo

Retrocediendo un poco empezó a bloquear y esquivar los golpes de su contrincante recuperando fuerzas poco a poco, al menos hasta que vio que el otro se estaba levantando, sabia que estaría en problemas pero una pequeña conejita le dio una gran patada, dejándolo inconsciente

Ahora que esto seria mas fácil para Angel, el otro lobo se vería en una posición de desventaja ya que parecía que con el golpe que le dio no le hizo mucho daño por lo que se decidió a sacar una navaja sorprendiendo a Angel y a Judy quien iba en su ayuda

Ahora Angel se encontraba en peligro, y Judy se encontraba en camino para ayudarlo con este otro lobo, que ahora tenia una ventaja total contra su amigo

Esquivando varias veces al otro lobo en uno de sus movimientos al parecer mas desesperados de salir de ahí ganando, decidió hacer un ataque levantando su navaja y saltando hacia Angel

Angel ahora mismo tenia un poco de miedo, y al parecer por alguna razón su mente entro en algún estado de emergencia, como si la naturaleza se hubiera apoderado de él, buscando la manera de acabar con la vida de este lobo gris que amenazaba con su vida

Y asi fue

Deteniendo el brazo en donde tenia la navaja el lobo gris, Angel se acerco y le clavo sus afilados dientes en su cuello, debilitando al otro lobo y haciéndolo perder grandes cantidades de sangre, la razón por la que moriría en unos segundos

Parte de su cara y de su traje dejaron de ser blancos

Sangre goteaba de sus dientes y el resto de sangre que tenia le daban una vista algo tétrica, asustaría a cualquier animal que lo viera en un instante… oh no

Judy se estaba cubriendo su pequeña boca con sus patas, no podía creer que de verdad acabara de hacer eso y Angel lo noto perfectamente

-Judy yo…-Angel trataba de explicar que acababa de suceder, pero el también tenia cosas que analizar-Solo llama a la policía, si es que no lo has hecho ya

Angel ya había matado a otros animales antes, pero claramente fue cuando no se podía hacer nada mas al respecto que usar la violencia

Pudo haber intentado hacer que se rindieran, apuntándoles con sus propias armas, pero si se llegaban a resistir no habría otra opción… esto acabaría de la misma manera

Pero ese no era el caso, pudo desarmar al otro lobo y simplemente dejarlo en el suelo a esperar a los oficiales del cuarto precinto para arrestarlo, pero decidió hacer otra cosa y ni el sabia por que

Angel de verdad se sintió mal por hacer esto, antes solo hacia lo mejor que podía para ignorarlo, pero esta vez no lo podía sacar de su cabeza, acababa de matar a otro animal usando sus propios dientes para hacer que se desangrara, eso era… muy feo

Media zootopia calificaba a Angel como un asesino ya de por si, y ahora esto… simplemente no era bueno

Asi que los 2 simplemente se sentaron ahí en silencio en lo que la policía llegaba a su posición, al menos tenían a uno de ellos con vida y gracias a eso seria posible realizar una investigación, claro si se conseguía información

-¿Cómo entraste a la fiesta?-Pregunto Judy de la nada lo cual sorprendió a Angel

-Solo investigue un poco y descubrí que habría una fiesta, use mi bonito teléfono para poner mi nombre en la lista de invitados y listo

-Eso es ilegal y…-Fue interrumpida por Angel

-Si vas a ponerte en tu modo de justiciera e intentas arrestarme, supongo que no habrá ningún problema con que Bogo sepa como obtuviste la información de Duke Ruedriguez

Realmente esto ya no podía ir mas lejos, si seguían, los 2 se llevarían a la cárcel entre si… MALA IDEA

Los oficiales de policía llegaron al lugar y arrestaron al lobo que estaba vivo obviamente, al parecer ningun civil fue herido y solo miembros de la mafia fueron encontrados heridos o muertos en la escena, aunque Mr. Big nunca se le vio cerca

Angel fue interrogado para saber que sucedió ahí dentro, el dijo todo lo que no incluyera el hackeando algo y se fue de ahí a darse un baño, lo cual significaba ser llevado por Judy porque llego ahí en taxi

Angel al llegar a su casa se dio un baño, se deshizo de su traje porque simplemente no valía la pena el intento de limpiarlo y simplemente durmió hasta el día de mañana tratando de analizar

¿Por qué reacciono asi?

* * *

 **Bien me parece un buen lugar para dejar este capitulo, ¿debería…cambiar el rating a M? porque esa pequeña escena que incluye sangre es solo una muy pequeña parte de lo que mi mente puede hacer y probablemente plasmara en este fic**

 **Repito, siento que tarde en actualizar pero estoy enfermo en vacaciones (maldita vida) y estoy aprendiendo y experimentado con un programa que se usa para hacer música y la verdad que las cosas que hice con un poco de paciencia no quedaron tan mal eh**

 **Bueno en fin, un capitulo casi el doble de largo esta vez espero que les este gustando esto y muchas gracias por su apoyo!**


	4. Preparaciones

**He vuelto! Al fin he podido regresar a mi computadora a hacer las 2 cosas que mas me gustan: Editar videos y escribir… De hecho estoy haciendo los 2 al mismo tiempo, aunque creo que el video lo terminare antes que esto**

 **Pero eso a quien rayos le importa, bienvenidos a la cuarta parte de lo que créanme no planeo que sea una corta historia**

* * *

Angel despertó con el recuerdo del lobo que asesino el día anterior, simplemente podía recordar su expresión al el hacer el ataque, y eso no eran bonitos recuerdos que digamos

Esto conto como defensa propia y estaría bien respecto a ello, no como ciertas denuncias de las que se tuvo que hacer cargo con ciertas… habilidades, esas habilidades estaban todas juntas en su teléfono inteligente, con el que tenia acceso a toda maquina con suficiente tecnología para poder acceder a ella

Angel simplemente ignoro como pudo todo esto y se preparo para el día, lo mas probable es que tendría que investigar quien hizo todo ese desastre e ir por el, como de costumbre y teniendo en cuenta que Judy estaba de cierto modo relacionada con el caso también, trabajaría junto a ellos

Solo hay una pequeña cosa que evitaba hacer una investigación… solo había un animal vivo de los atacantes y fue el que arresto Angel, de momento no había hablado pero lo convencerían, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la presión le ganara y diera toda la información necesitada

Pero de momento, Angel regresaría con su equipo y quizás tendría que hacer trabajos típicos de policía, detener un robo, quien sabe, de todo puede suceder aquí

Por alguna razón Angel recordó que antes le habían puesto una recompensa y simplemente seria un problema horrible, pero no sabia si de verdad podía hacer algo contra ello mas que esperar a que simplemente esa recompensa desapareciera

De momento se puso su uniforme que consistía en una playera de color azul oscuro, unos pantalones negros y unas gafas de sol que recientemente añadió a su conjunto

Cuando estaba armado simplemente no era alguien muy discreto la verdad, con su par de tonfas en su espalda, su par de pistolas a sus lados y su arma de dardos tranquilizadores en el frente, este siendo su primer recurso contra sus enemigos, honestamente prefería eso a los tasers que el consideraba que no eran tan útiles

Al llegar su jefe, un búfalo de alrededor de los 40 años simplemente fue muy directo con el, solo se acerco a el y le dijo que tenían trabajo, y se fue, lo mas probable es que el capitán Colmillo ya tenga toda la información, de hecho el búfalo se veía algo preocupado esto podría ser malo, muy malo

Angel entro a la pequeña sala donde estaba el resto de sus compañeros, unos cuantos oficiales de la ZPD y habían mapas y fotografías de un edificio abandonado, mas violencia, al menos esperaría que estuviera relacionado con lo de la fiesta para que esto ahora si se convirtiera en la caza del mayor mafioso o terrorista o fuera lo que fuera

-¿Interrumpo algo importante?-Pregunto Angel un poco confundido de todo esto

-Bueno, te necesitamos en esto-Colmillo respondió

Se podían ver varias caras de preocupación y miedo en la sala, esto no estaba bien

-Sabemos que no eres solo musculo, también un buen estratega-Continuo-Esto que vez aquí es un edificio que se usa para el trafico de armas, y con un poco de investigación descubrimos que los mafiosos que atacaron en la fiesta de Mr. Big compran sus armas aquí

-Y… ¿exactamente para que me necesitas?

-Estos oficiales nos ayudaran en el asalto que ocurrirá mañana a tempranas horas, cuando este mafioso desconocido ira ahí a hacer un trato, necesitamos organizarnos bien y por eso estas tu aquí

-¿Me vas a dejar a cargo? Tu eres el Capitán aquí si mal no recuerdo

-Y aun así lo haces mejor que yo, vamos organiza algo, tomate tu tiempo y si quieres, nos puedes pedir sugerencias, pero esto lo dejare para probarte, estaremos aquí estudiando muy bien los planos y la estructura en si, creo yo que que juntos podríamos hacer algo interesante para evitar que nadie aquí salga herido, aunque como siempre, hay un riesgo, esto va a ser algo grande y estos animales están armados, son mas y son peligrosos, por eso necesitamos organizar algo, ya que el siguiente trato se hará mañana mañana según ciertas fuentes

-Dame unos minutos y organizare posiciones a todos en esta habitación, el resto lo hablamos después

Y a partir de ese momento se concentro totalmente en buscar una manera de rodear el sitio sin ser vistos y poder llegar de manera sorpresiva y si era posible sin usar fuerza letal, aunque la opción de las armas letales siempre estaba presente si era necesaria

Solo le tomo aproximadamente 20 minutos para hacer un plan que podría funcionar, era un poco básico pero podría funcionar, eran 6 oficiales de la ZPD 2 de ellos eran Nick y Judy posiblemente porque Bogo envió lo mejor que tenia y ellos no podían faltar el resto eran 2 lobos y 2 elefantes, bastante equilibrado la verdad

Contaban con otro equipo de la ZSD que se ofreció a ayudar, este equipo contaba con 5 animales, uno de ellos era un visón, un animal bastante pequeño y escurridizo, 2 ocelotes y 2 chacales, se podría decir que eran el equipo con los animales mas pequeños en ellos, fáciles de esconder…

A la par de este edificio abandonado, había otro con menos altura hecho para animales de menor estatura y daba la casualidad que Nick y Judy podrían entrar ahí y desde el techo de ese edificio ver todo desde la ventana y cubrir a sus compañeros con sus armas de dardos

Habían escaleras de incendios a los 2 lados así que el equipo de los ocelotes iría por donde no llegaban directos a la habitación y gracias a que sus patas de felino hacían menos ruido, pues no deberían ser detectados en camino a la habitación donde estaban los objetivos

Por la otra escalera de incendios, con la cobertura adicional del equipo tierno… digo de Nick y Judy estarían los chacales que tendrían acceso directo a la habitación donde estarían los objetivos

Ahora, habían 2 maneras de entrar a la habitación de manera directa 1 de ellas ya ocupada por los ocelotes, que era la entrada por el pasillo, donde lo mas probable es que llegue a haber guardias cuidando esa puerta, la otra es que la habitación siguiente estaba conectada por una puerta por la cual, gracias a que el edificio esta pensado para animales de todos los tamaños, cabrían elefantes

Pero eso parecía muy poco para Angel, el visón no seria de utilidad para pelear ni de broma, así que Angel tenia otros planes para el, uno de ellos era que llegara y colocara cámaras y micrófonos por el lugar para saber donde estaban todos y que estaba sucediendo por ahí, además le pediría que hiciera unos cortes en el muro que separaba la habitación que no estaba conectada y que tenia al lado para que fuera derribable con un simple empujón de algún rinoceronte…

Entonces en la habitación que estaba al lado y conectaba con la puerta irían los 2 lobos de la ZPD y un elefante, la otra elefante iría con Colmillo, Cuerno y Frost y derrumbarían la pared en sorpresa juntos

El plan era que todos dispararan lo mas sincronizados posibles, de ese modo los enemigos no podrían reaccionar a tiempo y se verían obligados a rendirse por ser superados en numero al completo, esto sonaba sencillo, pero como siempre, habrían complicaciones

Ninguno de los presentes mas que Angel presentía algo malo, el plan sonaba bastante solido y convenció a todos los presentes, pero Angel aun tenia esa sensación extraña… de peligro, algo iba a salir mal pero no podía decir que

Una cosa estaba seguro, si no lo descubría ahora, lo acabaría descubriendo pronto, en lo que tanto el visón fue a hacer lo que le fue ordenado, durante la operación la mayoría usarían algunas sustancias para cubrir sus olores y así no poder ser detectados mientras esperan a sus objetivos

El visón tendría acceso a las cámaras y micrófonos también, mas que nada porque podría informar si algo importante sucede antes de que todos actúen

La sensación de Angel se intensificaba cada vez mas al pensar sobre que podría ocurrir, lo que mas le vino a la mente es el cubierto de sangre que no era suya, otra vez, le costaría sacar eso de su mente

De momento todos se tendrían que preparar para lo de mañana, habían armas de fuego en el campo de batalla, mafias y traficantes

Esto acabaría tan mal…

* * *

 **¿Que tal?¿les gusto el capitulo? A mi tampoco…**

 **Nah ya en serio, algo grande se viene pero antes de eso un capitulo explicando que va a pasar y el plan maestro de Angel contra estos traficantes, el presiente que esto acabara muy mal y en un baño de sangre, pero solo se puede hacer una cosa y es esperar a ver que les deparara el futuro…**

 **Espero de verdad que les halla gustado, reviews y consejos se agradecen**

 **Les deseo un excelente día amigos míos!**


	5. El mal presentimiento

**No puede ser al fin ha llegado el quinto capitulo de esta historia!, de verdad los deje esperando lo siento amigos**

 **Casi un mes sin actualizar, vaya quien lo diría, la verdad que esto de la escuela ya me estaba afectando incluso antes de entrar, pero no se preocupen mis pequeños… un momento yo soy menor a todos ustedes… rayos**

 **Bueno aquí tienen esto, disfrútenlo mientras puedan, tratare de actualizar una vez a la semana pero la verdad no creo que vaya lograr cumplir eso, depende de que tanta tarea les guste dejar a mis profesores**

 **Pero bueno vamos a la historia, antes de nada decir que como el capitulo anterior, no voy a poner el estado de los personajes porque lo veo un poco… innecesario, pero bueno nadie dijo nada antes, así que supongo que simplemente lo ignoraron o ni lo notaron**

* * *

Era el momento, todos tomaron armas de dardos (ya que los tasers no serian usados esta vez), dardos por supuesto, comunicadores pequeños que tendrían que poner en sus orejas, principalmente eran para mantener comunicación con el visón, con unos comunicadores así no se arriesgarían a ser escuchados por voces que no fueran suyas, o mas específicamente el visón

Se dirigirían al lugar en diferentes vehículos, mas que nada porque si iban todos juntos en uno grande llamarían la atención y no solo de los que tenían planeado arrestar, también de diferentes ciudadanos de zootopia y eso se vería… mal

Una vez en el lugar se esconderían los vehículos en los que llegaron simplemente alejándolos del edificio, entonces entrarían ahí aproximadamente una hora antes de la hora del trato, asegurarían que no hubiera nadie y si todo estaba vacío tomarían posiciones

Nick y Judy no necesitaron mas que simplemente decir sus nombres para poder acceder al techo del otro edificio, lo que hace la fama…

El edificio se veía viejo y estaba completamente solo, así que todos tomaron sus posiciones y esperaron pacientemente, incluso hubo una que otra charla entre los que estaban ahí

Angel no dijo exactamente donde estaría, se tomo un poco mas de tiempo y al final decidió estar con los 2 lobos de la ZPD y la elefante, también de la ZPD

Estuvieron conversando un rato en lo que tanto, la elefante simplemente los ignoro, la verdad no parecía tener el menor interés de hablar en esos momentos

Todos guardaron silencio al escuchar al visón decir que se acercaban los animales que estaban buscando, Angel también tenia acceso a las cámaras y micrófonos, pero no creyó útil hacerlo, con el visón seria mas que suficiente

Los traficantes fueron los primeros en llegar, los nervios de todos estaban por las nubes, los escondites que tomo Angel para todos de momento parecían funcionar, pero había que ver si la mafia no sospecharía de nada

Los mafiosos llegaron aproximadamente 2 minutos después, para ese momento ya todos tenían en sus patas su arma de dardos y estaban listos para cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, incluso si llegaban a descubrir a algunos de los oficiales

Los traficantes eran mas presas que depredadores, estos últimos viéndose mas amenazantes, solo habían 4 depredadores y como las presas, eran de muy variadas especies y todos de tamaño medio, 2 panteras, 1 lobo y 1 coyote estaban ahí, seria fácil mantenerlos bajo control, de ellos solo habían 10, pero eso ya estaba alcanzando el numero de animales de las fuerzas policiacas que habían en el edificio

De la mafia, llegaron aun mas, eran 12 y todos depredadores, se podían notar los diferentes bandos por sus formas de vestir, de hecho que fueran todos depredadores podría ser útil para una futura investigación…

Pero de momento había un problema, estaban superados en numero, si nadie fallaba el primer disparo de su arma de dardos, quedarían 8 animales aun que asegurar, pero los problemas no acababan ahí…

-Un gusto volver a verlos, la verdad ya nos parecía que tardaban mucho en venir a hacer negocios-Dijo uno de los traficantes

-¿Ya verificaste si no hay policías cerca? De camino hacia aquí vi unos coches muy sospechosos cerca

-Tranquilo amigo, todo esta bien

-¿Y como estas tan seguro?

-Puedes revisar el edificio si quieres, nosotros tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo si te soy sincero

El coyote que al parecer representaba a su mafia se dirigía hacia la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Angel, posiblemente porque era la mas cercana

-Lobos, se acercan a ustedes ¿ahora que?

Los 4 compartieron miradas un momento, todos daban señales de inquietud, menos Angel, el normalmente era muy calmado, incluso en situaciones así y lo estaba demostrando en ese mismo momento, sabia que su propia calma ayudaría a mantener a los otros también calmados

El coyote abrió la puerta rápidamente y en ese mismo instante fue tomado en posición de escudo por Angel

-Sorpresa!

Con el coyote agarrado, disparo, dándole a uno de los miembros de la mafia, entonces golpeo al coyote para dejarlo inconsciente y se lanzo al suelo, dando vía libre a la elefante y a los 2 lobos de disparar, los 3 dieron en el blanco mas cercano que tenían

En ese instante todos reaccionaron y los chacales se asomaron, los ocelotes entraron y Cuerno derribo la pared con su gran cuerpo, todos por instinto dispararon a los mafiosos que para ellos eran una amenaza mayor, debido a que algunos ya tenían armas de fuego desenfundadas

En cuanto los chacales dispararon, dando en el blanco, se agacharon dejando vía libre para Nick Wilde y Judy Hopps de disparar a 2 de los traficantes que estaban también sacando un arma

Nadie tenia ningún dardo cargado, pero para su suerte los 4 traficantes que por cierto eran presas que quedaban, se rindieron, posiblemente por el miedo o quizás porque simplemente ya no veían ningún modo de huir, simplemente se había terminado para ellos

Pero los 4 depredadores tenían otro plan, en un momento en el que levantaron sus patas en señal de que se estaban rindiendo, los ocelotes y los chacales se acercaron para tratar de esposarlos, pero se aprovecharon de sus pequeños tamaños y los empujaron para después correr a una escalera de incendios

Eligieron sabiamente, se fueron por donde entraron los ocelotes, nadie tenia vista libre para dispararles con sus armas, pero hicieron algo que simplemente marco su destino

Fueron hacia arriba

En cuanto comenzaron a correr Angel los siguió, claro pidiendo ayuda

-Ocelotes síganme, el resto se quédense a asegurar a estos tipos

Probablemente querían ir hacia abajo por la otra escalera… bueno al parecer estaban confundidos y estaban aun planeando que hacer, lo que significaba que en este punto ni siquiera ellos sabien que estaban haciendo

Angel los encontró en el techo, estaban discutiendo, luego se le unieron los ocelotes, los 3 estaban con armas letales y estaban apuntándoles, aunque la verdad aun no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia

-Oigan ustedes! Se acabo, esas armas que estoy viendo desde aquí las quiero en el suelo y patas arriba, no les conviene resistirse

-Es curioso que digas eso cuando somos mas, la verdad es que aquí tenemos ventaja

-Si… mira te olvidas de todos los que están abajo, simplemente no tienen escapatoria solo ríndanse y listo, no es tan difícil

Otra vez su voz estaba sonando con mucha calma, como si fuera una conversación cualquiera

-Gatitos-susurro llamando la atención de los 2 ocelotes- ¿alguna idea?

Los dos negaron con sus cabezas

-Bien entonces…-Los traficantes estaban acercando sus patas a sus armas, así que Angel hablo por el comunicador pero no había respuesta como si hubieran sido apagados ¿pero como…? Oh no

Maldito visón…

Quizás con un poco de tiempo usando su teléfono y ciertas habilidades podría desbloquearlos, pero ahora mismo eso no se iba a poder, los traficantes ya estaban apuntándoles, ya no había tiempo de hacer nada

Rápidamente los 3 buscaron cobertura en donde podían, aunque realmente no había mucho en que esconderse por ahí, si Angel trataba de huir le dispararían era un blanco claro debido a su tamaño, pero quizás los mas pequeños ocelotes podrían ir a buscar ayuda

-Escúchenme, necesito que vayan a buscar a otros y me ayuden, nosotros solos no haríamos nada así que dense prisa

Los 2 pequeños ocelotes sabían que su tamaño significaba que una de esas armas los podría dejar en un estado realmente grave, asi que irian a buscar a otros que pudieran ayudar mas y ellos tomarían su lugar en asegurar a todos los que estaban abajo

Ahora esto era un 4 vs 1, pero a Angel no le importaba salir herido o peor… de ahí, lo único que le importaba es que estaba protegiendo a esos pequeños ocelotes de lo que podría ser una situación muy peligrosa y de hecho lo era

Quizás ya había hecho masacres de mayores escalas antes, pero cuando no sabían de el o tenia mas potencia de fuego, ahora mismo sabían donde estaba, no tenia a nadie de su lado y peor aun, tendría que pensar en algo y ya, o podrían rodearlo y bueno el resto no es necesario contarlo

Decidió echar un vistazo rápido y vio donde estaban los 4 escondidos, la pantera siendo la mas notable, así que decidió disparar a donde estaba la pantera a ciegas para evitar que los otros 3 aprovecharan que saliera de su cobertura y ni siquiera el creía lo que había hecho, le había dado en el pecho, probablemente ya no había oportunidad para el

3 vs 1…

Otro vistazo rápido para analizar que estaba pasando y en menos de un segundo descifro que estaban intentando, ellos no se irían de ahí sin su recompensa, quizás tendría que trabajar mas duro en quitar esa recompensa por su vida, no podía creer de verdad que el mundo criminal le temiera lo suficiente como para hacer algo así

Lo estaban tratando de rodear, el estaba… se podría decir un poco en el centro del techo, lo cual no mejoraba las cosas, así que tendría que aplicar mas agresividad, quizás ir a por uno de ellos y usarlo de escudo como hizo antes podría servir, no le gustaba hacer cosas así pero simplemente no sabia como podría escapar

O al menos hasta que un zorro ártico y un lobo gris, aparecieron por las escaleras de incendios subiendo por lo que era la única ruta de acceso al techo del edificio, para apoyar a su compañero en esta situación

Angel vio que uno de los traficantes se distrajo al ver a Colmillo apuntándole con un arma, así que ¿Por qué no intentar una de esas locuras en las que corres mucho peligro? Oh si!, el plan era correr hacia el con todas sus fuerzas e incapacitarlo dejando a solo 2 traficantes mas

Y justo eso hizo, corrió hacia el y aprovecho cuando lo miro para deslizarse pasando por debajo de el y con el culata del arma lo golpeo en la entrepierna, después de levantarse detrás de el, lo lanzo hacia el suelo con toda la fuerza que tenia, el traficante instantáneamente quedo inconsciente después de eso

Ahora quedaban 1 lobo y 1 coyote, el lobo le estaba disparando mientras corrió hacia su compañero que ahora permanecía en el suelo y el coyote estaba escondido en alguna parte enfrentándose al pequeño Frost, de momento todo bajo control

Y de hecho podría intentar lo mismo con el otro lobo, ya que al parecer había perdido la ubicación de Angel al Colmillo distraerlo un poco cuando le disparo, era una buena oportunidad, podría mantenerlo con vida y eso era lo mejor que podrían hacer

Entonces Angel volvió a esprintar contra el siguiente lobo pero este se dio cuenta mas rápido que el otro, así que se lanzo contra Angel mientras se deslizaba y estaba a punto de dispararle pero hábilmente Angel lo desarmo, así que lo golpeo y saco del bolsillo de su pantalón una navaja, la estaba acercando a su cuello como podía, el tenia la posición dominante ahí

Colmillo estaba en camino de ayudar a su compañero, cuando noto que ahora quien estaba arriba era Angel y no el otro lobo, al parecer lo había vuelto a hacer, su mero instinto lo salvo otra vez de una situación peligrosa, pero de una manera un poco traumática para quien ejecuto el movimiento

-Esto no ha acabado falta un coyote, vamos a buscarlo-Dijo Angel

Cuando fueron en busca del coyote lo encontraron mientras el y el pequeño zorro se disparaban entre si, el zorro habia tenido que bajar un poco por las escaleras para evitar los disparos, cuando el coyote vio a los 2 lobos acercandose a el se echo a correr, nadie le habia atinado ni un disparo, por lo que quizas se escaparia, pero eso no importaba, Angel vio quien era y podria localizarlo despues

-Déjenlo, creo que puedo localizar su teléfono después, así lo podemos investigar un poco mas, lo que significa que quizás nos lleve directo a sus jefes sin querer

Los 2 afirmaron con sus cabezas y se dirigieron hacia abajo, al parecer ya habían limpiado todo, así que ya no había nada que hacer ahí, todos ya estaban en la puerta frontal y nadie salió herido mas que la pantera así que solo había una ambulancia en el lugar

-Oigan chicos ¿pueden esperarme? Creo que mi teléfono se pudo haber caído ahí dentro-Dijo Cuerno

-Muy bien, no se ni porque lo trajiste aquí pero ve a por ello grandulón-Contesto Colmillo

Angel aun tenia ese mal presentimiento, algo no estaba bien, ¿seria posible que…?, fue distraído de sus pensamientos cuando llego una llamada a su teléfono celular

-Yo no conozco este numero-Dijo con un tono de voz que dejaba notar su preocupación

-Tu también lo sientes ¿verdad? Ese mal presentimiento, algo no esta bien… contesta, veamos que tienen para nosotros

Angel contesto el teléfono y lo puso en su oído, hubo un pequeño momento de silencio hasta que se escucho una voz del otro lado, la única palabra que dijo fue: _Kaboom_

Y justo en ese momento antes de que siquiera Angel pudiera avisar a todos los que estaban ahí que estaba sucediendo hubo una explosión que cubrió los pisos inferiores justo donde Cuerno estaba, solo estaba el en el edificio y acababa de explotar, incendiando también gran parte de ese mismo edificio

Todos afuera estaban aturdidos por la explosión, nadie sabia que rayos acababa de suceder, ya había uno que otro animal llamando a los bomberos, pero mas que nada el equipo de Angel estaba en shock, acababan de perder a un miembro de su equipo y nadie sabia eso, al parecer solo ellos fueron los últimos en ver que había hecho

Colmillo corrió al edificio gritando el nombre de Cuerno que por cierto Angel no había escuchado antes, al menos intento correr pero fue detenido por Angel y el pequeño zorro ártico

-Elias no!, déjenme tengo que sacarlo de ahí!

-Escucha, no podemos hacer nada, no hay manera de que puedas sacarlo de ahí, lo siento amigo pero se ha ido, tenemos que esperar a los bomberos no queremos perder a 2 en un solo día

Colmillo se mantuvo en silencio desde ahí, al parecer la explosión no había afectado a nadie, estaba calculada para solo dañar el interior del edificio y no hacer ningún tipo de daño a quien fuera que estuviera en el exterior, así que no habían heridos ahí, pero hubo una baja muy dolorosa ahí

-Supongo que tendremos un tiempo fuera del trabajo después de esto, ven a verme a mi casa mañana a las 11 de la noche, te explicare mas en ese momento y tu Frost, si quieres venir también ya escuchaste todo, estos tipos van a pagar esto...

* * *

 **Como ya dije al inicio, casi un mes sin actualizar… de verdad no esperaba que pasara tanto tiempo, simplemente me decidí tomar un pequeño descanso pero el regreso a clases me dejo sin tiempo de avanzar en la historia, apenas hoy 25 de agosto a las 2 a.m. acabo de terminar esto mientras hacia la tarea :v**

 **Pero bueno ¿que tal? Siento que no es el mejor capitulo pero como ya dije, apenas puedo avanzar en la historia, ¿¡hago lo que puedo ok!?**

 **Como siempre se agradecen sus reviews, consejos y esas cosas, que tengan una buena tarde (porque si no me equivoco esto lo debería subir en la tarde espero que si)**


	6. No debieron haber hecho eso

**He vuelto, enfermo y con bastante tarea de matematicas a la que no le entiendo nada, pero he vuelto**

 **Por cierto este será el ultimo capitulo centrado en Angel por un tiempo así que decidí hacerlo como su ultima mini "ola de caos" antes de que todo lo que ha hecho se le regrese… De mala manera…**

* * *

-Entonces ¿quieres saber porque quise que vinieras?- Pregunto Angel mirando al otro lobo frente a el

-No estaría mal saber un poco de la situación la verdad

-Míralo tu mismo-Dijo mientras señalaba a una mesa, en ella varias fotografías, un mapa y una laptop

Mirando mas a detalle el Capitán Jonathan Colmillo pudo ver al coyote entrando en algún lugar en el distrito forestal, pero de ahí en mas no se pudo ver a nadie mas

-Explícame… ¿Por qué no estas en una cárcel de alta seguridad o muerto hasta ahora?

-Magia!

-Ok, me parece genial, exactamente ¿Qué planeas hacer con esto? No es como que podamos hacer algo solos sin llamar atención de partes no queridas

-De hecho planeaba hacer llegar esto al Jefe Bogo del precinto 1 de la ZPD de manera que no nos relacionara de ningún modo con nosotros… o bueno, al menos a mi

-Eso o…

-Vamos nosotros 2 y les enseñamos que lo que han hecho fue incorrecto, el jefe de estos mafiosos se esta escondiendo ahí y esperar a que la policía actué seria arriesgar a perderlo de vista

-Pero puedes volver a encontrarlo ¿No?

-Solo se que esta ahí gracias a las cámaras que de algún modo conseguí acceso

-El lugar esta completamente desolado y mas ahora que es de noche, no me gusta hacer estas cosas, pero mi amigo lo vale

-Me impresiona lo fuerte que te mantienes al respecto, deberíamos llegar ahí en unos 20 minutos en tu coche, pero en serio ¿no crees mejor entregar esto a Bogo o al menos al precinto 3 a que le echen un ojo?

 **22 minutos después**

-Ni siquiera yo tengo ganas de hacer una tontería así, pero solo hago esto porque se te que te hará sentir un poco mejor, además la ultima vez que revise no vi a prácticamente a nadie ahí, ¿Tu que opinas? ¿No crees que seria mejor dejar esto para luego?

Colmillo solo lo miro un rato y negando con su cabeza simplemente decidió salir del auto, estaban a unas cuadras del lugar y llegarían caminando

-¿De verdad quieres entrar ahí sin ninguna clase de armamento? Digo, me parece mejor tener a la ZPD con nosotros

-¿Por qué perder la oportunidad de derrumbar una mafia en tan solo unos minutos?

-Tu sabes muy bien que no es así, habrán otros, en especifico en… ¿como se llamaba? Happytown si no me equivoco, ese lugar es simplemente insalvable

-Ya estamos aquí, sígueme la corriente

 _¿Seguirle la corriente? Oh no, esto se va a poner feo de un momento para otro_

Al llegar vieron el lugar, nada llamativo por fuera, se veía como una simple casa pero por dentro había un sótano bastante grande donde estaba todo lo que pudo haber sido usado en contra de aquellos, armas y drogas mas que nada

-Ok, no quiero matar a nadie hoy, ¿puedes cambiar de opinión?

-Puedes irte, si quieres vaya

-¿Y perder a otro miembro el mismo día? Pff me arrepiento de haberte traído aquí

Colmillo toco a la puerta y una voz grito desde el otro lado

-¿Quién es y que quieres?

Los 2 se miraron sin saber que decir así que a Angel se le ocurrió algo

-¿Hola? Si mire mi amigo y yo estamos perdidos y necesitamos indicaciones ¿puede salir a ayudarnos?

La puerta se abrió y un coyote salió, al inspeccionar a los 2 lobos frente a el, se dio cuenta de quienes eran y trato de tomar su pistola de su bolsillo, pero Angel ya le estaba apuntando con ella

-Una palabra y mueres ¿Entendido? Ahora, vete de aquí si de verdad quieres vivir

El coyote asustado simplemente corrió del lugar sin mirar atrás

-Una pregunta ¿Cómo le quitaste el arma tan rápido?-Pregunto Colmillo con evidente asombro

-Jeje, Magia!

-Lo que digas

Los 2 lobos entraron a la casa que por dentro no parecía tener nada especial, lo que buscaban era una puerta al sótano, después de revisar el lugar por hostiles, abrieron una puerta con escaleras hacia abajo, con luces encendidas y voces sonando

-Es el… ese maldito visón, la voz y el olor concuerdan a el, oh amigo ya te quiero ver lo asustado que vas a estar-Susurro Angel para si mismo

Angel empezó a bajar lentamente las escaleras, haciendo el menor ruido posible, seguido de su amigo, al llegar encontró a un tigre y al visón, el tigre en una silla y el visón en una mesa de al lado, como ya sabemos sus métodos no eran muy… profesionales por decirlo de cierto modo

-Hola chicos! ¿me reconocen? Ey, no no no, gatito ni te acerques a ese revolver-exclamo al ver las intenciones del tigre mientras le apuntaba con el arma del coyote de antes

El visón estaba completamente asustado por aquella aparición, no esperaría eso jamás, el tigre por el otro lado se veía un poco mas molesto por la situación

-Ok, primero que nada, pequeñín, se que necesitabas ese dinero, tu hermana tiene cáncer y pagaste sus medicinas para controlarlo con el dinero que este tigre te dio ¿pero te das cuenta de a que costo? Te daré una sola oportunidad, vete de aquí, no llames a la policía y no mires atrás

Ni siquiera lo pensó 2 veces, con algo de dificultad subió las escaleras y se fue, Colmillo ahora estaba mirando con curiosidad a Angel ¿Cómo sabia todo eso? ¿Y como rayos estaba tan calmado? Estaba hablando en un tono de voz muy tranquilo, como si no pasara nada malo o si no se diera cuenta del ambiente en el que estaba

-Ahora mi querido Capitán, te traje hasta aquí por lo que querías, ¿era venganza? ¿Una charla? ¿Simplemente quieres matarlo? Adelante, es tu momento, dime que vamos a hacer y con gusto aceptare tu propuesta

-Bueno, no querías ensuciarte, me sorprende que este tonto gatito creyera que nadie lo encontraría, ¿Qué tal si se lo damos a Bogo? Pero de algún modo que no nos relacionen

El tigre sonrió un poco

-Muy tarde para eso, el nos podría enviar al lado suyo si habla

-¿Entonces no hay opción?

-Hay 3 opciones, lo dejamos vivo y nos arriesgamos a que nos den caza, lo enviamos tras rejas y nos arriesgamos a irnos con el o lo matamos y la probabilidad de que nos relacionen con esto será menor, pero aun existe un riesgo de ser cazados o ir a prisión

-Ahora mismo me arrepiento de haber hecho esto

-Ey, en si yo trate de alejarte, pero tampoco quería que te pasara algo

El tigre en un momento en el cual creyó que estaban suficientemente distraídos, se lanzo contra Angel, desarmándolo en el proceso, después iba a tratar de hacer varios cortes con sus garras, pero no logro hacer eso debido a que detrás de el con un revolver le habían disparado en la cabeza, la decisión estaba hecha

-Bueno, eso es algo menos de lo que preocuparnos, quizás le demos dolores de cabeza a los investigadores de la ZPD, pero al menos estaremos un poco mas seguros por ahora

-Entonces… ¿No hay nadie mas aquí verdad? Hagamos un ultimo chequeo y toma el revolver contigo, revisa cualquier lugar por el que pasamos por si algo de nuestro pelaje cayo por ahí

-Y ahí esta nuestro lado criminal, genial

-Solo démonos prisa y vámonos, no queremos estar mas de lo necesario aquí

-Como uste diga capi!

* * *

 **Ok, esto tristemente es todo, no solo me dejan montones de tarea, como ya dije ahora mismo estoy enfermo, mi hermano solo me deja la computadora 1 hora o a veces menos al día y sinceramente acabo estas cosas muy tarde, de hecho demasiado, malo para la salud ¿saben?**

 **Pero bueno, todos estos actos que ha estado haciendo este lobito por aquí tendrán consecuencias y bastante fuertes, pero de momento eso se va a quedar así ya que varios de los capítulos que vienen se enfocaran en Nick y Judy, no hay que ser egoístas :v**

 **Bueno hasta la próxima amigos, espero poder actualizar lo antes posible, de momento solo tendrán eso y nada mas, pero quien sabe, a lo mejor mañana llegara el siguiente capitulo ¿who knows?**


End file.
